<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teardrop by RAConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431384">Teardrop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner'>RAConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On My Block (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Couple, F/M, Fights, Gangsters, Murder, Teardrop, Tears, killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar gets a new face tattoo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar "Spooky" Diaz &amp; Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teardrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leave a request <br/>Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac <br/>Set before Prison Talk and after I Got You</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you just had to get that shit on your face?” You ask your long time boyfriend Oscar as he sits across from you on the couch, just getting home after being gone for a full day, not a fan of his new teardrop tattoo,”Everybody in Freeridge knows who you are and what you do. Now anytime we go anywhere else people are gonna talk. You literally branded yourself and you don’t even care.” </p><p> “Well I don’t care, that guy had it coming.” Oscar replies coldly, not looking at you as he speaks. </p><p> “Okay, but I’m your girlfriend and I do care, when I moved in you promised to keep me safe. This doesn’t feel safe and maybe he had it coming but you shouldn’t shout it out to the world what you’re capable of.” You sigh,”It’s not a good look...every now and then you get these moments where you talk about getting out of this lifestyle, but how can I believe you when you go and do something like this.” You tell him as you stand up in disappointment,”I’ll follow you wherever Oscar, you know that. You and Cesar are my only family now, but don’t give me hope of a better life and then go fucking kill someone. Or better yet if you do, don’t fucking get another tattoo and boast about it.” You say. </p><p> “When I speak about that shit, I fucking mean it.” He says roughly,”But let’s be fucking real, it’s probably never going to happen, I’m going to be stuck in Freeridge just like everything else. So I did what I had to do, he’s better of dead. It was him or me and he was going to be more dangerous alive if I didn’t do something,”Haré lo que quiero(I’ll do what I want), what’s done is done so enough Y/N. I don’t want to hear you bitch anymore.”</p><p> You feel tears forming in your eyes, your lip quivering,”Fuck you, you asshole. Don’t talk to me like that.” You say, taking a deep breath after”You’re changing Oscar and it’s just a matter of time before you end up in prison for who knows how long...look I understand why you did what you did, but you’re acting like it’s no big deal and that’s what is scaring me.” </p><p> “You ain’t gotta be scar...” Oscar begins before you cut him off. </p><p> “Don’t tell me how the fuck I should feel! You don’t get to do that when you’re the reason I feel the way I do! Fuck you! Now I really can call you Spooky and mean it.” You say and grab the pillow off the couch, tossing it at him. </p><p> “What the hell?!” He shouts and blocks the pillow, letting it fall to the floor,”You’re acting fucking crazy!”</p><p> “Funny. You take someone’s life and I’m the crazy one.” You say as you wave your hand at him,”Just leave me alone, I’m done for today.” You tell him sadly,”Do whatever you want Oscar.” </p><p> He doesn’t reply as you turn around and head down the hall, you go straight into Cesars room glad that he was still sound asleep in his twin bed. He was only 8 and didn’t need to hear any of that conversation. </p><p> “Scoot over.” You say as you climb in bed next to him, lightly pushing him to the wall. </p><p> “Y/N?” He asks tiredly</p><p> “Yeah silly, who else? Do you care if I sleep in here tonight?” You ask him as you get comfortable anyway.</p><p> “No. It’s okay.” He smiles, a few teething missing and a few coming in,”Wait can you walk me to school tomorrow morning if I do let you?”</p><p> “Sure.” You tell him, you usually did but a few times you had to leave with out him since your senior classes started a bit earlier on certain days. </p><p> “Awesome, see you in the morning.” He smiles and snuggles into your side. Your drape your arm over his small frame and sigh softly, feeling the need to cry again but not allowing yourself too. </p><p>~</p><p> You were planning on heading to school after walking Cesar but decided against it. You were tired and just didn’t feel up to it. You make your way inside, Oscar still passed out on the couch in the same position you left him in this morning. He didn’t want to sleep in the bed with out you, it would be too lonely. You stayed a few feet away from him, watching as he fidgeted slightly,”Why are you staring me down?” Oscar mumbles as he opens his eyes before wiping the sleep away.</p><p> “I don’t know, I was just looking.” You reply back softly,”and thinking.”</p><p> “Come talk to me nena.” Oscar says and holds his arms out for you</p><p> You debate in your head for a few seconds before agreeing and walking over, setting yourself down on his lap and leaning your head on his shoulder,”I don’t want to fight with you Oscar.” </p><p> “Then let’s not fight.” He replies and gently places a kiss to your cheek,”We don’t even got talk about it any more.” </p><p> “I want it to be that easy, but our relationship only works because we talk about things. I didn’t mean for things to go that far yesterday, but you told me you were leaving for a simple drop off...and then you come back late at night with that on your face.” </p><p> “It was suppose to be a simple drop off, things got heated and I had to do it. He was talking mad shit and threatening everybody. I couldn’t risk it mami.” Oscar tries to justify</p><p> “I believe you and I’m not saying your a bad person, but I wouldn’t feel right in my heart if I told you I’m okay with what you did.” You explain,”It doesn’t change anything with us, but that’s how I feel Ozzy.” </p><p> “I understand. I just don’t want you to see me as just Spooky, that’s not all of me but he is who I have to be.” </p><p> “I don’t see you as just that. I was just heated and saying stupid shit.” You say with a sad smile,”I love you Oscar. All of you. Every single part, even the dark ones.” </p><p> “I’m doing what I gotta do for now. It may take a while, years even, but one day all this shit WILL be behind us. Te prometo( I promise).” </p><p> “One day.” You smile in thought, you knew the life you had signed up for with Oscar so it wasn’t right for you to try and stir up drama. You couldn’t help it though, how could any real girlfriend be okay with her man taking a life. Even a not so innocent one, it was scary thinking about it, but not enough for you to give up on him. You loved this ‘cholo’ with a teardrop tattoo way too much to run away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>